This invention relates to a universal stand for mounting a portable band saw in a stationary, upright position upon a work bench or the like.
As described by Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,887, holding fixtures have been devised by which portable band saws can be secured to a work bench to convert the band saw to a stationary tool. As described by Martin, the fixture involves a base plate having two spaced apart vertical support members adapted to slidably receive therein the frame of a saw. Because of the fixed spacing between the opposing support members, the Martin fixture is limited to use in conjunction with only one model saw. Models having different size frames cannot be secured between the opposed support members. It should be further noted that the saw mounted within the Martin fixture is not clamped or otherwise secured in assembly. The support members are also relatively short in order that the exposed or working part of the blade can be accessed to a workpiece. As a consequence, the saw may be unstable which, under certain conditions, can adversely effect the accuracy of the cut and may pose a danger to the user.
Oliver, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,550, like Martin, provides apparatus for converting a portable band saw to a stationary tool. Oliver straps the saw in a special bench fixture involving a yoke-like base for receiving the saw motor housing. Straps are passed about the housing and are tightened down to lock the housing securely within the yoke. Jack screws are vertically mounted in the base and pass upwardly to engage a special table that is secured to the saw frame. When the jack screws are tightened down, they provide additional rigidity to the saw. This particular fixture is limited for use only in applications where the saw motor housing projects perpendicularly from the side wall of the frame.
It should be noted, however, that the newer portable modern day band saws have adopted a more streamlined design wherein the motor lies parallel with the plane of the saw blade and is housed inside a casing that forms the backbone of the tool. In the newer arrangement, a hand-held trigger guard extends rearwardly behind the motor while a hand knob is threaded into the casing in forward of the motor. The pulley shields are attached to the front and back of the casing and power is transmitted from the motor to the pulleys through a transmission system. The weight of the motor is thus evenly distributed between the operator's hands as is the weight of the pulley system. Accordingly, the hand-held tool is more easily maneuvered and provides greater safety for the operator.
Applicant has noted that the basic geometry of the newer streamlined band saws is generally the same. That is, the motor is typically suspended between a trigger guard and a hand knob in the manner described above. By experimentation with a number of different saws marketed by various manufacturers, applicant has been able to devise a stand that can be simply adapted to universally convert a large majority of the presently available band saws from portable units to stationary tools. Although the present device is relatively simple in construction, it is fully capable of securely holding a portable band saw in a stationary, upright position so that it can be safely used by the operator.
It should be further noted that all of the prior art devices for converting portable band saws into stationary tools fail to provide any means by which the saw trigger can be actuated. The operator is forced to hold the trigger down with one hand while the workpiece is fed into the blade with the other hand. This presents a highly undesirable and potentially dangerous situation for if the saw happens to bind in the work, the operator's hand can be pulled into the blade. The use of both hands in this manner can also be fatiguing.